Draw With Me
by somebodi-else
Summary: A written interpretation of the youtube video "Draw With Me" by Mike Inel. I own nothing but how I wrote this. Read and review please.


Draw with me- Inspired and [loosely] based off of the draw with me story done by mike inel on youtube. I am not Mike Inel, therefore I don't own Draw with Me. I gain no profit from this.

I watched this video on youtube, And decided to write it out. I have also published this on wattpad under my user name: somebodi_else  
_

The dark boy opened his eyes. Looking around, he stood, confused by his misty surroundings.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Hand outstretched he touched the cold surface. A long glass wall streching as far as the eye could see in both directions.  
It was too high to climb, but low enough that he could almost reach the top if he jumped with his arms fully extended.

Despite the thick mist he wasn't cold. In fact he was intrigued by the small lights apearing and moving in the fog.

The mist began to clear, revealing a light girl on the other side of the glass. Cat ears perking, she smiled and twitched her long feline tail. She stepped right up to the glass. The boy smled back.  
"Hello" he said.  
She blinked curiously.  
Cupping his hands around his mouth he greeted her again.  
She held a hand to her ear, shaking her head saying something back.  
Holding his chin the boy pondered what to do. He reached in to the pocket of his long shorts to pull out two pieces of,charcoal.  
Placing one end of the black tool to the glass he wrote.  
**Can you write**_?_  
Throwing the other over the wall, he watched as she wrote.  
_Of course, Duh._  
He smiled and wrote another question.  
**How about drawing?**  
_Yes._ She added a more vouluptous drawing of her self next to her reply.  
**You don't look like that.**  
**You're Flat.**  
The girl got mock-offended, but she smiled as they both began to draw.

The dark boy's face saddened slightly as he became aware one morning. He sat waiting for the girl to appear. He liked her he realized. He wanted to be able to hold her hand. Frowning, he pushed these thoughts away when she appeared.  
They drew for a while before he wrote.  
**It feels cold...**  
He pressed his hand to the glass, palm open. She smiled slightly and pressed her own to the glass. If the clear barrier hadn't been there they would've had their palms pressed together.  
Slowly he pulled back.  
**I wish we were together.**  
She blinked and wrote a reply.  
_We _ARE_ together. Only there's a glass between us._  
Somehow that made the boy slightly more depressed.  
He jumped up with his fists clenched.  
Without the glass there was nothing between them. But that's not the case. His fist slammed into the cruel barrier. She shook her head gesturing for him to stop before he got hurt.  
Again, and again he punched the glass.  
A huge crack formed and both of their faces seemed dipped in shock. He waved her away and began pounding on the glass with new determination. His fist broke through and the world seemed to slow down. A sudden pull from an other force brought back his arm and the bits of shattered glass. The shattered glass bit into his arm and hand cutting him deeply. The glass reassembled itself smooth and clear, as if he'd never broken through. He fled so as to avoid the dissappointment etched on her face.

The next day she sat waiting for him. The glass her only compainion.  
_Are you okay?_  
She asked with a tenative smile. The boy nodded. Even though he wasn't.  
The girl smiled and wrote another question.  
_Wanna draw?_  
The boy picked up his charcoal and wrote shakily with his non injured hand.  
**Can't anymore**_._  
The girl's face dropped but she quickly hid her expression behind a calm face.

It was misty again as the boy made his way to the spot where the girl sat.  
She wore a cloak today, he noticed. A box with a ribbon around it was in his usual place. Glancing up at the girl he noted her small smile. On the glass was written two short words.  
_For you_.  
The boy opened the box and jumped, knocking over the box. A delicately formed arm.  
The girl's arm.  
I wanted to hold her hand didn't I? Well here's my chance the boy thought bitterly.  
On the glass the girl wrote.

_Draw with me._

_Review please. Go on Click the little blue button and write what you think._


End file.
